walkingdeadfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Arvo (Gra Wideo)
"Powiedziałem, że mnie okradliście. Według nich to śmieszne, że jesteś małą dziewczynką. (...) I chcą żebyście odłożyli broń, a my zabierzemy Wasze rzeczy." —Arvo do Clementine i jej grupy o okradaniu go. Arvo jest główną postacią która pojawia się w The Walking Dead: Sezon Drugi. Jest członkiem rosyjskiej grupy. Przed apokalipsą Nic nie wiadomo na temat życia Arvo przed wybuchnięciem apokalipsy. Wiadomo tylko że pochodzi z Rosji oraz miał siostrę Natashę. Po apokalipsie Sezon drugi Epizod 4 - Pośród Zgliszczy Arvo poraz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku "Pośród Zgliszczy" kiedy to Clementine i Jane szukają zapasów przy Parker's Run. Jest to strefa wojny domowej którą napotkały po ucieczce z osady Carvera. Clementine i Jane spotykają Arvo podczas, gdy Jane próbuje otworzyć drzwi do sklepu z pamiątkami. W oddali zauważają, że zbliża się tajemnicza postać - Arvo. Arvo podchodzi do tarasu widokowego na którym Clementine i Jane się chowają, a Arvo wrzuca małą torbę do kosza na śmieci. Clementine próbuje porozmawiać z Arvo, a ten celuje w nią bronią twierdząc, że nie chce być zmuszony by strzelić w małą dziewczynkę, ale to zrobi jeśli nie będzie miał innego wyjścia. W tym momencie, Jane atakuje go i siłą zabiera jego broń aby chronić Clementine. Żąda, by rzucił swoją torbę i każe Clementine ją przeszukać, czy aby nie ma tam żadnej broni. Po przeszukaniu torby, Clementine i Jane odkrywają, że jest tam dużo cennych lekarstw. Clementine może albo wypytać Arvo czemu chciał je ukryć, jesli jego siostra ich rzekomo potrzebowała, lub spytać co robi na tarasie obserwacyjnym. Arvo prosi, aby nie zabierały jego lekarstw, ponieważ ma siostrę która ich koniecznie potrzebuje. Jane mówi, że nie obchodzi ją to, gdyż mają kobietę w ciąży która również ich potrzebuje. Arvo oskarża Jane o kłamstwo, nazywając ją ćpunką po rusku, co jeszcze bardziej ją rozzłościło. Wybór należy do gracza czy okraść Arvo czy nie. Jeśli Clementine zdecyduje się, żeby wziąć lekarstwa, Arvo ich opuści z ostrzeżeniem, mówiąc, że będą żałowali tego, co właśnie zrobili. Jeśli Clementine nie okradła Arvo, podziękuje jej za to, ale Jane zmusi go do opuszczenia tarasu i używa swej broni by go ostrzec, żeby już tam nie wracał. Arvo potem pojawia się ze swoją ekipą i trzymają grupę Clementine na celowniku. Mówi on swojej drużynie, że to są ci, którzy go okradli (niezależnie od wyboru gracza). Jego grupa śmieje się z tego, że okradła go mała dziewczynka. Pyta się Clementine o miejsce pobytu Jane, na co odpowiada, że już opuściła grupę. Nawet jeśli Clementine nie okradła Arvo, nadal oskarży Jane o kradzież jego broni. Jeśli Clementine powie, że mają ze sobą dziecko, Arvo widocznie się zawaha i powie o tym swojej grupie. Arvo ostrzega swoją ekipę i zaraz po tym, jak Clementine albo Kenny zastrzelą przemienioną Rebeccę, odcinek się kończy kilkoma strzałami broni. Epizod 5 - Bez Odwrotu Arvo unosi się nad zwłokami Natashy podczas strzelaniny rozpaczliwie udzielając jej pierwszej pomocy próbując ją reanimować. W połowie walki, Kenny bierze Arvo na zakładnika, próbując wywabić Vitaliego z ukrycia. Arvo próbuje się wyrwać z jego uścisku, gdy Natasha się przemienia, zmuszając Clementine by ją zastrzeliła. Arvo się uwalnia i płacze nad zwłokami siostry, nadal ubolewając mimo tego, co się dzieje dookoła niego. Gdy walka dochodzi do brutalnego końca, grupa stoi nad Rebeccą, chwilowo opłakując jej śmierć. Dla Kenny'ego, smutek szybko zamienia się w gniew i brutalnie odciąga Arvo od ciała Natashy, zaczynając go bić, obwiniając go za wszystko. Mike i Luke interweniują, próbując porozmawiać z Kennym i w końcu, z pomocą gracza lub bez, Arvo skutecznie prosi o listość, obiecując że doprowadzi ich do swojej kryjówki gdzie jego ekipa trzymała swoje zapasy. Kenny bierze go jako więźnia i popycha go do przodu trzymając na celowniku podczas, gdy Arvo prowadzi grupę do swojej kryjówki, cierpiąc przez werbalną i fizyczną przemoc ze strony Kennego podczas drogi, twierdząc iż Arvo kłamie i powinni go zabić i tak. Podczas wędrówki, grupa zatrzymuje się by zabandażować rany Luke'a i Kenny'ego. Arvo się nie zatrzymuje co skutkuje złością Kenny'ego, który przewraca Arvo, wyzywając go. Mike poraz kolejny uspokoi sytuację, a Arvo się zatrzyma i poczeka na grupę zanim przyspieszą. Kiedy grupa rozbija obóz w elektrowni, Arvo zostaje przywiązany na chłodzie, nadal płacząc nad wcześniejszą śmiercią jego siostry. Clementine może spróbować z nim porozmawiać, lecz on odpowie aby go zostawiła w spokoju lub będzie milczał do niej. Po tym jak Clementine zbierze wszystkich dookoła ognia (albo i nie), Mike zaoferuje mu picie, na co Arvo odpowie krzykiem, aby Mike go zostawił. Mike nadal będzie z nim rozmawiał i Arvo w końcu łamie się, popłakując, będąc uspokajanym przez Mike'a. Jeśli Clementine nie zaprosi Kenny'ego spowrotem do ogniska, Kenny się wścieknie i pobije Arvo do nieprzytomności za jego krzyczenie, na co Mike również zareaguje złością i zacznie się kłócić z Kennym. Grupa pójdzie spać na noc w każdym rezultacie. Następnego dnia, Kenny nadal wątpi w obietnicę Arvo, na co on odpowiada, że są "Bardzo blisko". Arvo w niewiedzy zaprowadzi Kenny'ego w rozbudzonego szwendacza, który wstaje i atakuje Kenny'ego, zmuszając go/Clementine do zastrzelenia go. Wkrótce, grupa zjawia się na zamarzniętym jeziorze pomiędzy nimi a kryjówką, a Arvo zapewnia, że przejście przez lód jest bezpieczne, idąc jako pierwszy ochotniczo, jak i zmuszony przez Kenny'ego. Arvo wchodzi na lód, zapewniając wszystkich, iż jest to bezpieczne. Gdy szwendacze pojawiają się i nacisk jest większy, Arvo panikuje i zaczyna biec po lodzie, będąc ściganym przez Kenny'ego. Arvo wpada do pękniętej części jeziora i próbuje utrzymać się na górze, zanim Kenny niespodziewanie wyciąga go z rzeki twierdząć, że powinien pozwolić mu się utopić. Gdy sytuacja pomiędzy Bonnie, Lukiem i Clementine się rozwija, Arvo patrzy a Kenny nadal trzyma go na celowniku. Zaraz gdy wydarzenia na lodzie dobiegają końca, Arvo jest wepchnięty do domu. Kenny obwinia Arvo całkowicie za śmierć Luke'a, Bonnie oraz narażenie na śmierć Clementine na jeziorze (Zależnie od wyboru), i jako wynik kłótni Kenny zaczyna mu dokuczać i popychać. Arvo się przełamuje i wyrzuca przekleństwo w stronę Kenny'ego, powodując jego złamanie i atak na Arvo przed wszystkimi. Pomimo bycia bitym przez Kenny'ego, Arvo wciąż przeklina na niego dopóki nie zatrzymują go ludzie z jego grupy. Po zostaniu przekonanym przez Jane i Bonnie (Zależnie od gracza) aby pozwolić Arvo żyć, Kenny przywiązuje Arvo do schodów. Później tego wieczoru, Arvo znów jest pocieszany przez Mike'a, który okazuje sympatię za jego bezwinne pobicie. Mike zaczyna wyjaśniać grupie, że Kenny jest zbyt brutalny i niebezpieczny. Gdy grupa zasypia, Clementine budzi się przez przewód zasilający który stuka o szybę, wychodzi na zewnątrz i widzi jak Arvo i Mike szykują samochód na szybką ucieczkę. Arvo wyciąga karabin myśliwski i celuje nim w Clementine, podczas, gdy Mike próbuje ją uspokoić, lecz Bonnie wychodzi z pozostałymi zapasami, co zmienia postać rzeczy. Gdy Clementine upuszcza swój pistolet, Arvo nie waha się i strzela w Clementine w ramię ze swojego karabinu, przez co natychmiastowo traci przytomność, najprawdopodobniej mszcząc się za śmierć siostry, nie wiedząc że się przemieniła gdy Clementine ją zastrzeliła. Po wydarzeniach we śnie, Clementine budzi się na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu z Kennym, Jane i A.J'em odjeżdżając, mówiąc jej że Mike, Bonnie (Zależnie od gracza) i Arvo po prostu "zniknęli", może także wspomnieć, że dorwał Arvo, zostawiając jego los nieznanym przez resztę odcinka Zabite Ofiary Ta lista pokazuje ofiary, które Arvo zabił: * Najprawdopodobniej niezliczone ilości zombie Ciekawostki * Arvo to pierwszy Rosyjski bohater, który pojawił się w The Walking Dead. * Arvo nie jest rosyjskim imieniem. Używa się tego imienia w: Szwecji, Finlandii i Estonii * Nie wiadomo, co stało się z jego nogą i czy jego uszkodzenie zdarzyło się przed, w trakcie lub po wybuchu. * Arvo jest pierwszą postacią której Michael Ark podkładał głos, drugą jest Vitali * Zgodnie z niewykorzystanymi dzwiękami audio (które były przetłumaczone z rosyjskiego), siostra Arvo miała problem z bólami, które sprawiały, że płakała. Choroba znana powszechnie, jako anemia sierpowata i potrzebowała leków przeciwbólowych, żeby to znieść. Nie wiadomo czemu chciał ukryć lekarstwa w koszu na śmieci, możliwe jednak, że zrobił to aby zapobiec ich kradzieży. Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead